bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent A
This is my first talk page: User talk:Agent A/ Archive 1 Hello! Everyone, this is my new talk page! Agent A- Do a Barrel Roll!!! (talk) 19:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 19:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The first new section... I needed this to keep organization... Agent A- Do a Barrel Roll!!! (talk) 19:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ill help u with abce we can make a team Reply My ID is HawktorMaster and I don't get hawktor back for a week.=( D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Yes. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 00:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Part 1 . Part 2 . Part 3. . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 00:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) HI AGENT A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AGENT A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is money Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Agent A Haven't seen you in a while, everything okay? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, just wondering.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You gonna help me with the episodes? This is what you have to do. Go to the episodes and put this template in ok? click edit and copy and paste the template onto the episode pages. Fill out everything but the picture space I'll do that. Thanks, AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Screw the Rules I have:]] Money 01:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait I forgot the template 'Sup!?!?!?!?!? Haven't seen you in a while. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you here? 16:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG AGENT A YOU TOTALLY JUST EDITED A PAGE. NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ACTIVE??? Pegasus, (Talk) 17:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ................................. 'SUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 07:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Nice to have you back. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 08:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Due to you're sig looks like you like Beyblade? Wanna help out at the Beyblade Wiki? Pegasus, (Talk) 16:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I know right! Pegasus, (Talk) 21:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! So good to see you!!!!!!! =D! The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 02:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) O_O" FOUND YOU! Your sudden death [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'from above, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'AOH!']] 23:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's been ... a LONG time. Your sudden death [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'from above, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'AOH!']] 23:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Can I friend you, that way I can find you on BD? Wait, I need to find you first. What about at 10:00 pm today your time. (You live in CA right? I am guessing it is 2 hours ahead of where I am.) If you need to find me, I am always on Lumagrowl. You know that store downtown where you can buy clothes and stuff? I always hang out there. I will have a tab of BD open so you can find me. I am on there right...now. And my BD username is LordExedra. I am blond with a white shirt,red shorts and brown shoes. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 01:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) On luma in front of the DNA console at the school. Red shorts. What is your BD username? The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 03:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's your dimensions name lol I was stalking Drago's talk page. Lol no It was on Recent Activiity... Want to battle my Deezall or Razenoid? 50px Rule 14 50px 03:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I had to go. I had to eat dinner. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 04:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Agent A. Nice to meet you. Worn out and lost